Soulmates
by Tonksiegirl
Summary: pema hates all the attention that her wedding to Tenzin is getting. She just wants a quiet ceremony to show her love for him and he feels the same way. Pemzin oneshot


Tenzin had eagerly waited for the ferry to arrive from the city. Pema had been there all day with the wedding planner, having paparazzi swarm her. He knew she hated every second of it. But she always remained so sweet to the people and acted as though she was having the time of her life.

The boat pulled up to the docks and he spotted her right away. She looked exhausted. She got off the ferry and naturally slipped into his arms on the docks. He could see in her face that she was frustrated and possibly close to tears. The wedding planner called from the boat to Pema. "See you tomorrow."

Pema put on her smile and turned to wave back to the aggravating woman. He hated when she had to do wedding things as well. He hated seeing his usually happy and cheerful Pema so agitated like this. He also hated that it took up most of her days, giving them nearly no time together.

They silently walked around the island. She asked him questions about his day and the council, completely ignoring her own distress. He droned on about pointless council arguments and daily activities. They found themselves on a tree concealed ledge that looked over the cove of the island. They settled themselves comfortably against a tree. She leaned her back on his solid warm chest with her head resting just under his.

"What happened, Pema?" He didn't need to say it twice or clarify himself. Her voice was soft and calm when she answered.

"No one really cares about the wedding," she sighed heavily. "They just see it as an excuse to throw a party. They don't care that I love you or that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She tilted her head back so her eyes met his.

"I've been dreaming of marrying you since I was no bigger than a saber-toothed-mouse-lion cub and I want it to be more than just some propaganda for the magazines. They're telling me what flowers to pick and what place settings go with the place cards. They're rattling off hundreds of names of people I've never even heard of before saying that they're my personal guest. And it just - it means absolutely nothing to me." She sighed again, snuggling deeper into his chest. He let his lips brush the crown of her head in an effort to comfort her.

"And the worst part is, not too long ago they were calling me home wrecker and whore, and all these horrible names and all of the sudden they are sending me congratulations and asking to share my 'special' day with them." Her voice was starting to crack with emotion and Tenzin tightened his arms and legs around her. He remembered the way people treated Pema when they had first gotten together. They would give her dirty looks on the street and whisper horrific things about her as she past. He never understood how humans could be so cruel to someone as innocent and beautiful as her.

"And even today I heard the wedding planner talking to the florist, calling me a child bride, and saying that I was purely for repopulating the air nomads. I was nothing more than a breeding horse." Tears were now leaking out of her eyes. He held her close to his chest trying to physically shield her from the monstrous world. His heart broke cleanly in two as her tears fell to his robes.

"I should have never said anything. I should have kept my mouth shut about my feelings. You would be much better off without me." Tenzin inserted his voice with a stern tone.

"I don't want to hear such things, Pema. I would be miserable without you. When you confessed to me, it was the best moment of my life. I would have never dreamed that a beautiful woman like you could love me. You are kind and beautiful and perfect. Yes, I am marrying you so we can have children, but not so we can repopulate the air nomads. It's because I want a family with you. I want children with you. I want our children to have you as their mother. You are the best thing for me, and I love you more than anything in this world or the spirit world." He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face from his chest so her brilliant green eyes met his grey ones.

"It doesn't matter what other people say about us, because we love each other and that's all that matters. You're my soul mate, Pema. I'm sure of it. And mere words can't break that." The traces of tears glistened in her eyes. Her mouth turned up in a smile. He lowered his head to meet her lips in a gentle kiss. His hand went to cup her face as her hand traveled up his chest and slithered around his neck. First he barely brushed her soft lips with his, but he brought her face to his and had the delicious pressure of her lips on his. She pushed her self up higher to press herself closer to him. She turned her body and sat higher so she was now level with him and kneeling between his legs. He settled his hand on the small of her back, lightly encouraging her closer to him. She held his head and tilted hers to deepen the kiss. All day she had felt horrible about herself. People were calling her horrid things and gossiping about her while she was still in the room. She knew Tenzin genuinely loved her, she just felt like she needed some reassurance. She just wanted to feel close to him again. He wrapped both his arms around her as if to lock her to him. He wanted her to feel safe and wanted.

He pulled away only a centimeter from her lips breathing heavily. They looked into each others eyes with overflowing love and care for each other. She held his neck still, brushing her thumb along his jaw.

"Why can't I just be married to you? None of this big fancy stuff, just right now. I declare us married, done." He huffed in amusement.

"Sorry dear, but this is what you get for marrying a councilman." She pouted her adorable pout and Tenzin couldn't help but lean in and take her protruding lower lip in his. She moaned in pleasure as he nibbled on her lip and traced it with his tongue. They parted and rested their forehead together again.

"I guess if it's you, it's worth it." She smiled at him. He caressed her face and kissed her nose.

"I love you, Pema." He breathed.

"I love you, Tenzin." She settled on her side, laying on Tenzin and he rested his arms around her as they looked up at the night sky.

He hated all of the planning that had to go into the wedding. He sided with Pema, he just wanted a small quiet declaration of love between them and family around them. But he was a councilman and the Avatar's son. He was the last airbender. So they over analyzed his entire life, and felt the need to publicize everything. He just wanted to call her his. He wanted them to be united as one. But as she said, it wasn't about the wedding, it was about the party. She played with his fingers that were entwined with hers and his other hand was absently stroking her hair and caressing her face. No words needed to be spoken. They had such little time together as of late and they both just wanted to be together right now. He wanted to felt her slim body resting on his and the steady rhythm of her breathing. She reveled in the solid feel of his chest and the strong beat of his heart. She snuggled deeper into him, resting her head in the curve of his neck.

He wanted her. Not just her body, but her heart and soul. He wanted to be able to call her his. Why did they have to wait? Why did they have to plan a big wedding? What was stopping them from getting married right now? No camera, no crystal chandeliers or golden plate, just them.

"Pema," he gently kissed the top of her head. "Lets get married."

"We are getting married, silly."

"No," he insisted. "I mean now. With no paparazzi, just us." She perked up.

"What do you mean?" Why hadn't he thought of this before? It was perfect.

"I mean, let's have a traditional air nomad wedding with no one but us and our family and friends watching, away from the people of the city. Kya and Bumi are coming here tomorrow anyway, and my mother is meant to be here in two days. She can officiate it. She's done loads of weddings in the south pole." Pema looked at him with a mixture of shock and happiness.

"Are you serious, Tenzin?" He nodded.

"I don't want the whole city watching our personal celebration of love. Also," he added. "I'm sick and tired of waiting. I want you to myself." She cracked her brightest smile.

"Yes, yes. Lets do it. It's perfect. Its brilliant." She straightened up and held his face in her hands.

"I knew it wasn't just your looks I fell in love with." She joked.

"But they were part of it right?" She laughed and nodded.

"They were defiantly part of it." They both smiled at each other. She moved closer to him and lowered her voice.

"Does this mean we'll get to start the honeymoon sooner as well?" Her lips were nearly touching his and he had to swallow hard at her words.

"I didn't even think of that." She chuckled and pressed her lips to his which he responded to fiercely.

The next week was spent in excitement. The couple was finding it hard to hide their joy. They were going to be married. Finally. And the best part was that it was just for them and those around them that they loved. They both made sure that they had no obligations that day and could be free the whole night as well. Ever since their decision to marry in secret they had both found it incredibly hard to keep their hands to themselves. Just the thought that she would soon be his made her irresistible, and she just always wanted him. He had once even surprised her by dragging her into a supply closet. With lips fiercely locked and roaming hands their blood began to heat. Katara had seen them sneaking behind a tree for just a bit of privacy and lectured them on how important it was to wait until their wedding. She told them it would make the wedding night so much more special. But she didn't understand how desirable Pema was to him at that very moment.

The wedding was small, traditional and beautiful. Kya and Katara had both helped Pema get ready in her room before hand. They shared her excitement and tried to calm her nerves. They laughed over the idea of how uncomfortable Bumi must be making Tenzin in the other room. The ceremony was held in the grand hall of the temple. All the acolytes were invited being as there were only a few and they were practically family as well. Pema stood outside the door shaking with nerves. It was really happening. They were doing this at last. Right after Katara entered Pema followed in the march to the front of the room. Her eyes immediately found his. They were so soothing and beautiful. She lost all nervousness in her body.

Their promises of love were spoken to each other and Katara said the words that bond them together.

"May these souls be bound by the spirits until death may part them." At these words they both reached for each other and met their lips. Bliss ran through their veins and happiness filled their hearts. She was perfect and she was his. A small celebratory dinner was held with dancing and laughs. Everyone congratulated them at least twice, and Bumi kept coming over to hug Pema tightly and clap Tenzin on the back. Katara was watching them enjoy their happiness and Kya looked close to tears with joy. They danced together and chatted with the acolytes. They never left the others side.

The evening came to its close and everyone headed off to bed. Tenzin bid his mother a goodnight with a kiss on the cheek. She closed her room door and Tenzin gripped Pema's hand firmly. He pulled her arm and rushed them to his room. She giggle at his reaction and followed happily. They reached the room and slid inside the door. That night was spent with low moans, heated and passionate kisses and glorious love making. They clung to each other, heart, body and souls connected. Whispered words of love were said countless times. They belonged to each other for the rest of eternity.

In the weeks following people would ask them if they were nervous about their wedding coming up. They would both just smile in amusement and reply no. The whole city was in a frenzy over their upcoming wedding which had become some what of a joke between them. Tabloids were wanting more and more as the 'wedding' drew nearer. One journalist asked Tenzin, "How do you think it will be to have Ms. Pema as your wife, and not just your girlfriend?" His eyes softened.

"She's not my wife. She's my soul mate."

AN: put this on tumblr awhile ago, but just decided to publish it today... thnx to my beta FooFooCuddlyWHAT as always for being just amazing in every way


End file.
